Der Garten der Knochen (Episode)
"Der Garten der Knochen" ist die vierte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Petrarca. Das Drehbuch verfasste Vanessa Taylor. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 22. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 14. Juni 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Joffrey Lennister bestraft seine Zukünftige Sansa Stark für die Siege ihres Bruders Robb. Währenddessen versucht Tyrion Lennister die Grausamkeiten König Joffreys zu zügeln. Hierfür zwingt Tyrion Lennister seinen Verwandten Lancel dazu, ihm als Spion zu dienen. Catelyn Stark fleht Stannis und Renly Baratheon an, ihre eigenen Ambitionen hinten anzustellen und sich zusammen mit den Starks gegen die Lennisters zu verbünden. Daenerys erreicht die Tore der blühenden Stadt Quath. Doch zunächst wird ihr kein Einlaß gewährt. Arya Stark und Gendry werden nach Harrenhal gebracht, wo ihr Leben in den Händen von "Dem Berg" Gregor Clegane liegt. : Text: RTL II Handlung thumb|left|220px|Robb gibt den Angriffsbefehl. In der Nacht unterhalten sich zwei Soldaten der Lennisters nahe dem Feldlager über die gegenwärtige Kriegslage. Einer von ihnen, rechnet sich die Siegchancen anhand ihrer besten Krieger und deren des Feindes aus, wobei auch der Name Loras Tyrell fällt. Der andere Soldat namens Rennick äußert sich abfällig darüber, dass Loras Tyrell schöner als die Königin sei und zudem mit Renly Baratheon das Bett teilt. Als plötzlich die Pferde scheu werden, geht Rennick nachsehen und der andere Soldat folgt ihm. Die angespannte Situation wird durch Rennicks Blähungen unterbrochen und er macht sich lustig über die Vorsicht seines Kameraden. Rennick ist nachlässig und daher eine leichte Beute für den, aus dem Wald heraus angreifenden Schattenwolf. Außerhalb des Lagers steht König Robb mit seiner Reiterei bereit und gibt den Angriffsbefehl. thumb|220px|Talisa versorgt einen Verletzten. Am Morgen nach der Schlacht ist die Lennister Streitmacht vernichtet und das Ergebnis für die Nordmänner zufriedenstellend. Roos Bolton berichtet Robb, dass für jeden getötet Nordmann fünf Lennisters gefallen sind. Außerdem haben sie mehr Gefangene gemacht als erwartet und er schlägt vor, sich der einfachen Soldaten zu endledigen und die Offizieren mit wichtigen Informationen zu verhöhren. Robb lehnt ab, verbietet ihre Hinrichtung und ihre Folterung, insbesondere das von Bolton bevorzugte Häuten. Er will den Lennisters keinen Vorwand geben, das Gleiche mit seinen Schwestern zu tun. thumb|left|220px|Talisa verlässt das Schlachtfeld. Auf dem Schlachtfeld behandelt die Krankenschwester Talisa einen Verletzten, dem sie das Bein abnehmen muss, damit er nicht stirbt. Der Verletzte wehrt sich gegen ihre Hilfe, bis Robb dazu kommt und ihn festhält. Nach der Amputation spricht der König mit Talisa und ist interessiert an ihrer Familie. Sie äußert offenen ihre Abneigung gegen den Krieg und was dem Jungen durch Robbs Angriff passiert ist, was dieser versucht mit der Ermordung seines Vaters zu rechtfertigen. Talisa widerspricht ihm unentwegt und will schließlich wissen, wer nach Joffreys Tod König wird, worauf Robb keine Antwort weiß. Enttäuscht darüber setzt sich Talisa auf ihren Wagen und lässt den König nachdenklich zurück. thumb|220px|Sansa wird vor dem Hof erniedrigt. In Königsmund kniet Sansa vor dem Eisernen Thron, während König Joffrey mit einer Armbrust auf sie zielt. Er macht sie VErantwortlich für die Taten ihres Bruders und Sansa fleht ihn um Vergebung an. Joffrey befiehlt Lancel Lennister von der Schlacht zu berichten, der sogleich abenteuerliche Geschichten über Zauberei, einer Armee von Wölfen und menschenfressenden Nordländern präsentiert, welche die Anwesenden schockieren soll. Joffrey glaubt, dass ihr Tod ein klares Zeichen wäre, allerdings hat seine Mutter dies verboten, somit legt er die Armbrust beiseite und befiehlt Ser Meryn Trant eine andere Botschaft zu überbringen. Ser Meryn beginnt mit Fäusten auf Sansa einzuschlagen, dann verlangt der König ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, doch das reicht in seinen Augen immer noch nicht aus. thumb|220px|left|Tyrion "erzieht" den König. Tyrion, der mit Bronn den Thronsaal betritt, beendet die Erniedrigung und verlangt, dass die zukünftige Königin etwas übergezogen wird, was Sandor Clenage umgehend ausführt. Tyrion will seinen Neffen ins Gewissen reden und wird dabei ausfallend. Der König erklärt, dass er tuen kann was er will und Tyrion erinnert ihn an das Schicksal des Irren Königs, der das gleiche sagte. Danach hilft er Sansa auf die Beine und fragt sie auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, ob sie eine Annullierung der Verlobung wünscht. Emotionslos beteuert Sansa erneut ihre Treue und Liebe zu Joffrey und Tyrion bewundert ihre Tapferkeit. Bronn spricht Tyrion auf das Verhalten des Königs an und schlägt vor, nach etwas zu suchen, bei dem Joffrey seinen angestauten Druck entladen kann. ---- thumb|220px|Joffrey ist nicht erfreut. Am Abend, als Joffrey sein Gemach erreicht, wartet dort bereits Sandor Clegane auf ihn, der ihm von Tyrions nachträglichen Geschenk zum Namenstag erzählt, dass den König in seinem Zimmer erwartet. Dort halten sich Ros und eine andere Prostituierte aus Kleinfingers Bordell auf, die Joffrey verwöhnen sollen. Anfangs scheint er angetan von dem Geschenk, jedoch zeigt er bald wieder seine sadistische Seite, als er von Ros verlangt das andere Freudenmädchen mit einem Gürtel zu schlagen, damit er etwas für das Geld seines Onkels bekommt. Am Ende reicht er Ros ein schweres Zepter, als Folterwerkzeug. Er lädt seine Armbrust und verlangt von Ros, weiter zu machen und das Mädchen danach zu Tyrion zu bringen, sobald sie fertig ist, falls nicht würde ihr das gleiche passieren. Ros tut, wie von ihr verlangt und Joffrey genießt die Schmerzensschreie. thumb|left|220px|Baelish verhandelt mit Renly. In den Sturmlanden wartet Lord Baelish vor dem Zelt von König Renly, der gerade mit Brienne und den Rest seiner Garde eintrifft. Baelish verhandelt für die Lennisters und befindet sich in der deutlich schlechteren Position, zudem hat Renly den Verrat an seinem Bruder und seine Demütigungen von damals noch nicht verwunden und zeigt offen seine Abneigung. Kleinfinger erweist sich jedoch als raffinierter Redner und erklärt, dass er dem König durchaus etwas bieten kann, wenn dafür sein Leben verschont bleibt. Statt einer langen Belagerung von Königsmund schlägt Baelish vor, ihm die Tore zu öffnen und weckt dadurch Renlys Interesse. thumb|220px|Baelish manipuliert Margaery. Baelish erhält die Erlaubnis im Lager zu bleiben und ein eigenes Zelt, das er zur Nacht aufsuchen will. Dabei fängt er Margaery ab, die sich gerade von Loras verabschiedet hat, bevor dieser in Renlys Zelt verschwindet. Kleinfinger gibt vor, dass er sein Zelt nicht finden kann und bittet die Königin um Hilfe, indem Gespräch deutet er indirekt an, über die Beziehung zwischen Renly und Loras Bescheid zu wissen, insbesondere, da Margaery ein Zelt weit entfernt vom König bewohnt. Sie ist nicht weniger Wortgewandt und erklärt dem unverheirateten Baelish die Loyalität zu ihrem Gemahl, der gleichzeitig ihr König ist und verlässt ihn, als sie sein Zelt erreicht haben. thumb|left|220px|Kovarro kehrt als einziger zurück. In der roten Wüste kehrt nur Kovarro, als einer von Deanerys‘ ausgesandten Blutreitern zurück. Sie ist verwundert, weil er nicht auf seinem eigenen Pferd reitet und er berichtet ihr, dass es ein Geschenk der Dreizehn sei, dem Ältestenrat von Qarth. Die Stadt ist drei Tagesritte entfernt und bereit ihr Kahlasar aufzunehmen, als besondere Ehre wird die Anwesenheit von Deanerys empfunden, der Mutter der Drachen. Mormont ist skeptisch, da er über die Stadt nur weiß, dass die Wüste, die sie umgibt, als Garten der Knochen bezeichnet wird. Der Garten wächst, wann immer die Dreizehn einen Besucher abweisen. thumb|220px|Arya, vor der Festung Harrenhal. Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete werden von Lennister Truppen gefangengehalten und nach Harrenhal gebracht. Eine unwirkliche Festung, dessen Mauern und Türme einst von Drachenfeuer geschmolzen wurden, wie Arya zu erzählten weiß. Der Gestank von toten Menschen ist bereits vor der Festung zu riechen und innerhalb der Mauern werden die drei Zeugen von der Grausamkeit und Folter der Lennisters, als ein Mann vor ihren Augen getötet wird. Eine alte Frau, die Mutter des Getöteten, erzählt ihnen, dass jeden Tag ein Gefangener ermordet wird. Arya fragt sie, ob überhaupt jemand überlebt, doch die alte Frau schweigt. Arya wird wie die anderen in einen Käfig gesperrt, indem es zur Nacht hineinregnet. Zusammengekauert auf dem matschigen Boden zählt sie immer wieder die Namen derjenigen auf, die sie tot sehen will: Joffrey, Cersei, Ilyn Payne und Bluthund. ---- thumb|left|220px Zur Nacht betritt Baelish das Zelt von Catelyn, die ihn sofort auffordert, es wieder zu verlassen. Verzweifelt versucht er seine vergangenen Taten und den Verrat an ihrem Ehemann zu erklären, der seine Hilfe bei der Machtergreifung abgelehnt hatte. Catelyn, deren Vertrauen er missbraucht hatte, gesteht er sogar seine Liebe und das ihnen das Schicksal nun eine zweite Chance geboten hat. Voller Hass darüber zückt Lady Stark ein Messer und verlangt, dass er verschwindet. Kleinfinger muss erkennen, dass seine Worte vergebens sind und bringt ihre Töchter ins Spiel. thumb|220px Beide sollen in Sicherheit sein und sich in der Gewalt der Lennisters befinden. Er warnt sie davor, dass sich die Lage für Sansa und Arya schnell ändern kann und Catelyn ist bereit das Messer weg zu legen und nach den Forderungen der Königin zu fragen. Die Lennisters bietet beide Mädchen im Austausch für Jaime, ein Angebot, dem Robb niemals zustimmen würde. Die Botschaft wurde deshalb bewusst an Catelyn geschickt, weil sie die Mutter der beiden ist und es vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit ist sie zu befreien. Als Zeichen von Tyrion Lennisters guten Willen übergibt Baelish in seinem Namen ein Geschenk. Eine Truhe mit den Überresten von Ned Stark, damit er in Winterfell bestattet werden kann. Unter Tränen verlangt sie erneut von Baelish das Zelt zu verlassen. thumb|left|220px Am Morgen in der Festung Harrenhal werden die Gefangenen von den Soldaten geweckt. Gregor "Der Berg" Clegane erscheint, um das nächste Opfer für den Folterknecht auszusuchen. Während alle anderen, einschließlich Arya auf den Boden sehen, versucht Heiße Pastete den gleichen Trick wie ein Mitgefangener und sieht Clegane genau an. Zur Überraschung von Heiße Pastete, der sich vor Angst in die Hosen macht, wird der andere Gefangene, der den Berg ebenfalls angesehen hat ausgewählt. thumb|220px Das neue Opfer wird an einen Stuhl gebunden und bekommt in Sichtweite der anderen Gefangenen Fragen gestellt, ob es seinen Dorf Schätzte gibt und wo sich die Bruderschaft befindet. Als er darauf keine Antwort hat, weist der Folterknecht genannt „Der Kitzler“ an, einen Eimer mit einer Ratte darin am Bauch des Gefangenen zu befestigen. Wieder stellt der Kitzler die Frage nach der Bruderschaft und ihren Helfern, bevor der Eimer mit einer Fackel erhitzt wird. Die Ratte schreit und bahnt sich einen Weg durch das Fleisch, wodurch der Gefangene ein Geständnis ablegt, was ihn allerdings nicht vor seinem Schicksal bewahrt. In der Nacht liegt Arya wieder im Dreck und zählt die Namen derer auf, die sie tot sehen will, diesmal mit Poliver und Dem Berg. thumb|left|220px An der Küste der Sturmlande kommt es zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Baratheon-Brüder Stannis und Renly, in Begleitung ihrer Königsgarde und den engsten Beratern. Stannis ist verwundert Lady Stark an Renlys Seite zu sehen, besonders da ihr Mann seinen Anspruch unterstützt hatte. Im Gespräch über ihre neugewählten Wappen wird Renly von Melisandre darüber aufgeklärt, dass Stannis nun als Auserwählter dem Herrn des Lichts dient und er vor ihm Knien sollte. Catelyn will sie davon überzeugen, gemeinsam gegen Joffrey vorzugehen, aber beide Brüder beharren auf ihren Thronanspruch. thumb|220px Stannis glaubt sich als rechtmäßiger König, jedoch belehrt ihn Renly eines Besseren, da jeder im Reich seinen Anspruch verneint und ihm mehr Männer folgen. Daraufhin stellt Stannis seinem Bruder ein Ultimatum, dass er bis zum Morgengrauen ergeben soll. Im Gegenzug bietet ihm Stannis die gleiche Stellung, wie zu Roberts Lebzeiten im kleinen Rat und in der Erbfolge, solange ihm kein Sohn geboren wird. Siegessicher und im Vertrauen auf seine überlegene Streitmacht geht Renly nicht auf das Angebot ein und wird Melisandre vor der hereinbrechenden Nacht gewarnt, die voller Schrecken ist, ehe sie und Stannis davon reiten. Renly und sein Gefolge wenden sich ebenfalls ab. ---- Inzwischen haben Deanerys und ihr Kahlasar die Stadt Quarth erreicht. Sie werden vor den Mauern der Stadt von den Dreizehn und einer schwerbewaffneten Soldaten „empfangen“. Die Mutter der Drachen wird von einem der Dreizehn begrüßt, der sich ihr lediglich als Gewürzhändler vorstellt und interessiert nach ihren Drachen fragt. Deanerys gibt vor, ihm die Drachen zeigen zu wollen, aber erst wenn ihre Leute in der Stadt versorgt werden. Er verweigert ihr den Einlass und Deanerys stößt wilde Drohungen aus, dass Quarth, die erste Stadt sein wird, die ihren Zorn und das Feuer ihrer Drachen zu spüren bekommt. Der Gewürzhändler ist davon wenig beeindruckt, da sie bereits zugegeben hatte, ohne die Hilfe der Dreizehn dem Tode geweiht zu sein. Beeindruckt von ihren Worten bringt sich ein weiterer der Dreizehn namens Xaro Xhoan Daxos in die Debatte, die der Gewürzhändler bereits vor beendet erklärt hatte. Daxos verteidigt ihren Mut, da sie als Mutter der Drachen nur ihr Gefolge beschützen will und es unwürdig für Quarth wäre, aus Furcht vor einem Mädchen die Tore zu schließen. Als der Beschluss der Dreizehn jedoch endgültig scheint, bürgt Daxos sogar mit seinem Blut für die Dothraki, so dass ihnen der Zutritt gewährt wird. Auf den Mauern von Harrenhal wird der Kopf des zuletzt gefolterten aufgespießt. Gregor Clegane ist erneut dabei einen Gefangenen auszuwählen und entscheidet sich für Gendry. Auch er wird an den Stuhl gebunden und erhält vom Kitzler die gleichen Fragen gestellt, wie sein Vorgänger. Gerade als ihm der zweite Folterknecht für die Prozedur vorbereitet erreicht Tywin Lennister mit seinen Männern die Festung. Er verlangt von dem Berg eine Erklärung und zeigt sich unzufrieden über die Behandlung der seiner Meinung nach nützlichen Gefangenen. Sein Schmiedehandwerk rettet auch Gendry das Leben. Arya, die versucht hatte ihr Schwert Nadel dem Wächter Polliver zu entwenden, wird von ihm mit bedroht und von Tywen gerettet, der sie als Mädchen erkennt, das scheinbar klüger ist als seine eigenen Leute und verlangt ihre Dienste als Mundschenk. Lancel sucht Tyrion in seinem Gemach auf, um ihm eine Anweisung der Königin zu überbringen, wonach er Großmaester Pycelle sofort freilassen muss. Tyrion lädt seinen Vetter auf einen Wein ein, der aber schnellst möglich wieder verschwinden will. Er verwickelt Lancel in ein Gespräch und spielt auf seine Affäre mit der Königin an. Lancel ist dem wortgewaltigen Gnom nicht gewachsen, der nun offensive auf seinen Ritterstand und die Privilegien eingeht, die er erlangt hat seitdem er mit Cersei schläft. Durch die Drohung es Joffrey zu erzählen bricht bei Lancel Panik aus und er gibt vor nur auf Befehl gehandelt zu haben. Er bricht winselnd und bettelnd vor Tyrion zusammen und fleht ihn auf Knien um Gnade an, damit er wenigstens vorher die Stadt verlassen kann. Doch genau das will Tyrion nicht und verlangt von seinem Vetter zu bleiben und seine Schwester für ihn auszuspionieren. Lancel schwört seiner Anweisung zu befolgen und Tyrion hilft ihm erfreut auf. Schließlich verabschiedet er Lancel und sichert ihm zu, den Großmaester freizulassen ihn aber aus dem Rat zu entfernen. Auf dem Flaggschiff von König Stannis, wartet dieser auf Davos, deren Dienste er benötigt. Dabei sprechen sie über Davos‘ abgehakte Fingerknochen, die er in einem Beutel um den Hals trägt. Davos empfindet die Strafe als gerecht und das sein Leben dadurch besser verlief. Danach fragt Stannis ihn nach seinen Schmugglerkünsten, die nun wieder von Nöten sein. Er befiehlt ihm die rote Priesterin heimlich an die Küste zu bringen und nie wieder darüber zu sprechen, trotz der Warnungen, die Davos äußert. Auf einem kleinen Boot transportiert Davos Melisandre über das Meer in Küstennähe. Er sieht sie dabei nicht einmal an, aber Melisandre fragt ihn ob er Angst hat und ob er ein guter Mann sei. Davos erinnert sie an ihre eigenen Worte über die Nacht und deren Schrecken und das er beides sei, sowohl gut als auch böse. Die rote Priesterin erklärt ihm, dass sie selbst eine Art Ritter sei, die in Namen des Herrn des Lichts für das Licht und das Leben kämpft. Am Ziel angekommen hilft Davos der Priesterin aus dem Boot und sie scheint zu wissen, dass er sie begehrt. Aus diesem Grund verspricht sie ihm, dass er sie noch heute Nacht nackt sehen wird. Sie betreten eine Hölle, die kurz nachdem Eingang mit einem Gitter gesichert wurde. Derweil entkleidet sich Melisandre und offenbart Davos ihre Schwangerschaft, der ein Gebet zu allen Göttern ausstößt. Sie korrigiert ihn, dass es nur einen Gott gibt und die Laterne, die Davos mitgebracht hat beginnt immer heller zu leuchten. Bei Melisandre setzen daraufhin die Wehen ein und sie gebiert vor seinen Augen einen unheimlich Schatten, für den die Gitterstäbe kein Hindernis darstellen. Anmerkungen Unterschiede *Im Buch ist Lord Roose Bolton Kommandeur von Robbs Südarmee und begleitet ihn nicht auf seinem Feldzug im Westen. *Talisa ist ein neuer Charakter, der nicht in den Büchern vorkommt; dort nimmt Jeyne Westerling eine ähnliche Rolle ein. *Petyr Baelish reist im Buch nicht zu Renly und trifft auch nicht mehr auf Cateyln. *In der Serie kam Jhogo, der letzte Kundschafter von Daenerys, mit der Nachricht zurück, das er die Stadt Quarth gefunden hätte. Im Buch aber kam er mit drei Gesandten aus Quarth zurück, dem Hexenmeister Pyat Pree, Xaro Xhoan Daxos von den Dreizehn und Quaithe vom Schatten. Somit gab es keine Begegnung vor den Toren Quarth. Charaktere Ersterscheinung * Roose Bolton * Talisa Maegyr * Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Pyat Pree * The Spice King * The Silk King * The Tickler * Weasel Verstorben * Rennick * Lannister guardsman * Tortured prisoner * Stafford Lannister (Nicht gezeigt) Besetzung Bemerkung * Charles Dance bereicht die Hauptbesetzung der Serie, ab dieser Folge, wodurch die Zahl der Hauptdarsteller zu diesem Zeitpunkt 25 beträgt. * In der Folge selbst treten insgesamt 16 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. * Die zur Hauptbesetzung gehörenden Darsteller Alfie Allen (Theon Graufreud), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), James Cosmo (Jeor Mormont), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lennister), Kit Harington (Jon Schnee), Lena Headey (Cersei Lennister), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys) und Sibel Kekilli (Shae) werden nicht genannt und treten auch nicht in dieser Folge in Erscheinung. Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lannister * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lannister * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seaworth * Jack Gleeson als King Joffrey Baratheon * Richard Madden als King Robb Stark * Sophie Turner als Princess Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Princess Arya Stark * Stephen Dillane als King Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten als Melisandre * Natalie Dormer als Queen Margaery Tyrell * Jerome Flynn als Bronn * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Gastbesetzung * Gethin Anthony als King Renly Baratheon * Nicholas Blane als the Spice King * Nonso Anozie als Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton * Joe Dempsie als Gendry * Eugene Simon als Ser Lancel Lannister * Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne of Tarth * Ian Hanmore als Pyat Pree * Roxanne McKee als Doreah * Amrita Acharia als Irri * Steven Cole als Kovarro * Ben Hawkey als Hot Pie * Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell * Esme Bianco als Ros * Ian Whyte als Ser Gregor Clegane * Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant * Tony Way als Ser Dontos Hollard * Anthony Morris als the Tickler * Sam Mackay als a Lannister guardsman * David Fynn als Rennick * Andy Kellegher als Polliver * Maisie Dee als Daisy * Gina Moxley als an Old woman prisoner * Fintan McKeown als Ser Amory Lorch * Emmett O'Riabhaigh as a Wounded Lannister * Donal Gallery als a Tortured prisoner * Slavko Juraga als the Silk King Nicht erwähnt * Paul Kealyn as Weasel Galerie Bilder 204GardenOfBonesStill- (1).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (2).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (3).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (4).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (5).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (6).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (7).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (8).jpg 204GardenOfBonesStill- (9).png en:Garden of Bones Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2